


We're Not Lovers

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: Lena and Supergirl are fuckbuddies but Lena wants moreinspired by Strangers by Halsey featuring Lauren Jauregui





	We're Not Lovers

It’s been a long day and Lena just wants to go home but she hears a knock on the office window. It’s Supergirl, her friend or is she really because lately it’s been she comes in for sex and never stays for long. She thinks, hopes, that Kara is her friend but the dynamics with Supergirl got more complicated after the invasion. It was a type of hunger that she recognizes, a type of hunger to be touched by someone who cares. The type of hunger that’s run through her veins her entire life is the one that flashed in Supergirl eyes after they’d pulled away from the kiss. The first of many nights where they lost themselves in each other, forgot their demons, forgot their losses and let themselves be lost in lips and skin and moans.

“Hi.” Lena says, letting her in and the heroine immediately sits on her desk. Leaning down to kiss her lover, her fuckbuddy, what even are they, Lena tastes the sweat and blood running through her mouth. There’s a danger to Supergirl, an anger that she keeps tightly coiled until these nights. Until she unleashes a torrent of passion upon Lena, hands gripping her hair because for Supergirl, this means nothing. It doesn’t matter that they’ve spent so much time learning each other’s bodies that when Supergirl breaks to breath, Lena sucks lightly at her pulse point, leaving the alien to throw her head back and groan. 

“Nice hello.” she gasps out, moving to regain control and tugging on Lena’s long ponytail, letting it come down in waves. As Supergirl’s hands claw at Lena’s shirt, she only chuckles, thinking about what her family would say now. Knowing that Lena knows exactly how to make National City’s resident superhero a babbling desperate mess with just a few kisses and licks. Supergirl can clearly tell she’s not fully focused because she hops off the desk, moving to the couch and sitting like she’s a queen, like she’s more than a guest in Lena’s kingdom. 

“Come here.” the super demands and Lena follows, because she wants more than Supergirl is willing to give. She wants more than late night rendezvous, she wants more than a quick messy kiss and then sex. She wants to wake up to her wild hair, to have her singing as she cooks breakfast, she  _ wants _ . But as she studies Supergirl, slowly removing her suit and lighting the room with her skin, she thinks that having the other girl, having her in her arms for a few minutes every week, that could be enough. 

So, she smirks, shutting off the light and letting the room be bathed in darkness. The only light coming from the stars shining into the room and Lena slowly removes her top, teasingly unzipping her skirt and letting it fall. All she’s wearing is a red bra and a pair of blue underwear, the last time she’d worn a similar color scheme, Supergirl had spent what felt like centuries bringing her to climax after climax. The super only smirks, spreading her legs wider and Lena can see from across the room how wet she is. She walks over, kneeling before the girl she wants so much she aches, and licks, once, twice. Kitten licks and then sucking and Supergirl’s hands find her hair, it’s a pleasant feeling of just being held but then her hair is tugged and she bites down on the heroine’s clit and she feels the other girl start coming, her thighs are squeezing Lena’s head so tight she can only hear her name fall from Supergirl’s lips like a benediction. She’s lightheaded and Supergirl drunk by the time she finally gets up, having made Supergirl come twice with just her tongue. 

Supergirl pushes her down, letting Lena lay on the floor, the rug soft against her back, and she slowly kisses her way down her body. It’s times like this, when Supergirl kisses her skin like a lover would, that she lets herself think they have different roles, that she lets herself fall deeper in the pit of devastation that comes from loving someone who doesn’t feel the same. She spends what feels like hours teasing her breasts, making Lena gasp and flail, trying desperately not to get off. Supergirl swirls her tongue around her nipple, flicking it and and then moving down, kissing her stomach. 

Like always, she pauses when she gets to scar, kissing it so gently it feels like a feather, like Lena is something precious, like there’s a rage inside Supergirl that Lena has even been hurt. Sometimes, after watching the news, Lena wishes Supergirl got scars, if even for a day, because she deserves to have someone kiss them away. She deserves to experience how a singular touch by the right person can make any pain wash away. 

Supergirl kisses lower still, her mouth sucking lightly at Lena’s hip and pulling down her panties at the same time. The first time Supergirl had done that, Lena had nearly come from that alone but now she’s gotten used to her proficiency in getting her naked. She slowly sucks and licks, harder than Lena had done on her. Letting Lena nearly soak through the rug, she picks her head, gives Lena a smirk and lifts her legs on her shoulders and gets down to the very important business of giving her at least two orgasms. 

After Lena comes to, opening her eyes she sees Supergirl leaning above her, a look of concern on her face. 

“Did, did I pass out?” she asks, voice husky from all the groaning. Supergirl giggles, pressing a kiss to her forehead, a tender gesture that makes Lena want everything and anything the other is willing to give. 

“For a second, babe.” Supergirl responds, kissing her on the lips and moving to go put on her suit.

“You know, you could _stay_?” Lena offers, her voice soft yet steady even though her heart is racing, looking at the way Supergirl just _fits_ in her life. Supergirl looks at her, eyes wide and full of longing but she shakes her head. She's protecting her heart, it's exactly what Lena should be doing but here she is, offering her heart up on a silver platter and letting it be shattered. Supergirl moves over to balcony and flies out. It not until she’s out of sight that Lena realizes that Supergirl never kissed her goodbye. It feels final, like an ending, like she’s just put her heart on the line and lost everything good that exists. 

**Author's Note:**

> my first Supercorp fic. I blame the song completely. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://the-ships-to-rule-them-all.tumblr.com)


End file.
